mae and lucy
by super-saiyen-girls one and two
Summary: mae is vegita's daughter and lucy is goten's daughter. they are both menacing little girls who love to prank people. and this is about what they get up to. vegita goes through hell V FUNY


**ok just to let you know, lucy is gotens daughter and is eight years old and mae is vegita's daughter and is seven years old, please R&R!**

It had been a long day, full of stress for vegita. Mae had been hyper for nearly the whole day and bulma had snuck of to chi chi's house for some reason or another, leaving him all alone with the menace and the teenager. Trunks was upstairs on the computer on MSN, vegita had tried to understand what that was but only shrugged it of later. At that moment vegita realised just how worn out he was from chasing Mae around the house and then trying to take the bag of sugar of her. So he slumped of to the sofa and sat down, breathing out loudly and relaxing in the chair. But of course the second he closed his eyes a very hyper Mae jumped over the arm of the sofa and landed flat on vegita. He growled under his breath and held her upside down as he went to get the phone, which had started ringing. Whilst holding Mae upside down in one hand he picked up the phone with the other and answered it.

"Hello?" he said growling slightly at the child hanging from his arm giggling madly.

"Hey vegita, how's it going?"

"Bulma! Thank god, where the hell did you go? You just left me here with these two!"

"Sorry, but I take care of them everyday and I just needed to get away for a while"

"Can we please go out tonight? Just hire a babysitter or something, the stress is starting to take affect," he said swinging mae over his shoulder and whacking his son lightly over the head, who choked on the milk he was drinking and scowled at his father.

"Trunks! Get a cup!" vegita said pointing to a cup on the side and glaring at his teenage son. His son sighed annoyed and put the carton of milk back in the fridge and sulked of to get the cup. He came back poured himself a glass and drank it quickly. Then he second glanced at vegita who was walking around holding the cordless phone and Mae on one shoulder. He sighed and went to walk up the stairs when vegita gave him the 'stay-where you-are-or-die' look, so trunks sighed and sat on the stairs.

"Well I suppose so…ok I'll tell him" vegita said on the phone. He then hung up and smirked at trunks that stared back, knowing that this was going to be bad some how.

"Trunks you're babysitting tonight" vegita said plopping Mae gently on the floor. Trunks started choking out of surprise.

"What? B-but I had plans! And…she's crazy! You cant--" vegita cut him of with a look that would make a lemon scream, so trunks sighed in defeat and nodded. Mae then sat herself down on vegita's feet and started singing to herself.

"Oh, and Lucy is coming to sleep over, I think you can handle the both of them"

Trunks was about to protest but the doorbell rang and vegita stalked of to get it. He swung the door open angrily as usual and Lucy, goten and Paris were at the door smiling. Mae saw Lucy and darted around vegita to hug Lucy tightly.

"Lucy!"

"Hey Mae" Lucy said in return. Lucy was a lot more mature than mae as mae was only seven and she was eight, so she was also the cleverest out of the two. They had been best friends since birth and went everywhere together. Both the families were close friends, despite the sourpuss vegita and saw each other often. Mae pulled on Lucy's shirt and they ran out of the house to the back garden. Lucy didn't even notice their parents but just ran with Lucy in a hurry to their secret base. It wasn't really a secret base, in fact it was a shed, which Mae had claimed as her own and had painted pink. Whenever Lucy came round they would go to their 'base' and have lots of fun, playing childish games, or pranking near by people. Usually vegita or trunks, whichever was the most unlucky to walk past their hide out. Mae dragged Lucy through the neatly cutgrass to the back of the garden, where bushed and shrubs where planted randomly over the field they called a garden. Vegita had invited goten and Paris to come in, whilst waiting for the restaurant they were going to, to open. They all sat in the lounge on the two sofa's merrily talking with each other. It was nearly eight o'clock and the restaurant opened at nine. Bulma had told trunks to make Lucy and Mae take a bath and get changed to their pyjamas, but for trunks this was proving quite difficult. The girls had taken a bath but were absolutely refusing to get dressed. Well Lucy had gotten changed into her pyjama's but Mae… No. She was now being chased around the house by trunks whilst Lucy sat on the stairs leading to mae's bedroom waiting patiently.

Vegita had gone into the kitchen and was coming back to the lounge with a coffee for himself when Mae shot past but naked screaming madly. He choked on his coffee slightly and shot a bewildered look at trunks who was jogging after her. Trunks stopped and leant against the wall catching his breathe and he watched tiredly as Mae ran upstairs and slammed her bedroom door giggling loudly. He panted for a while hopelessly trying to breathe after chasing the insane little girl around the entire mansion.

"Need some help?" vegita said sipping his coffee.

"No…I have a routine …a way to make her get changed…" trunks said between panting.

"Yeah…sure"

"Well…here it goes…" trunks inhaled loudly and stomped up the stairs to mae's bedroom walking past Lucy.

"You better get dressed OR I'M GONNA EAT YOU!" trunks said, putting on a monsters voice and running up the stairs. Vegita shook his head in shame at his son's childish actions, but let it pass as he re-entered the lounge.

Soon the adults left leaving trunks alone…with the crazy psychos know as children. He took a large gulp of air and walked upstairs to Mae's bedroom. Shakily he opened the door and walked in, the lights were turned of and he couldn't se a thing. But when he flicked the light switch on, he soon realised why. Lucy was asleep on the floor and mae was asleep on Lucy's stomach. He smiled and bent down to pick them up, but was suddenly surprised when…

"SURPRISE!" they both yelled, suddenly coming to life. He leapt back and fell over on his back on the floor. His eyes twitched slightly through both anger and shock.

"Umm…Mae?" Lucy said as she stopped laughing and pointed to trunks.

"Haha! Yeah?"

"Is trunks supposed to do that?" Mae stopped laughing and looked at her older brother. His hair had turned blonde and sparks of yellow flashed around his muscular body. He stood up high towering over the two girls and both of them gulped in fear as his eyes turned to angered ones.

"Lucy?" Mae whispered as the boy walked closer to them.

"Y-yeah?"

"RUN!" they both screamed and ran out of the room dodging trunks. Lucy started flying, hovering above the ground, but Mae wasn't too good at flying so she just ran as fast as she could down the stairs and down a hall. Trunks sped after them at super speed and the two girls were caught easily. He carried them both in his arms, Lucy in one and Mae in the other. The girls pouted at him but he just took them back to their room. He threw Mae to the bad and she landed on her stomach, Lucy was thrust onto the camp out bed. Trunks glared at them both and growled angrily under his breath.

"Now…I want you…to go. To sleep!" he said trying to calm himself down. Out of fear the girls nodded and he walked out of the room, turning the lights off. Both the girls soon fell asleep and trunks was happy to see that they were for once resting and…calm. He was feeling sleepy himself and he snuggled up in the sofa, watching some movie at the same time. He turned around to face the front door when he heard a key being turned in the lock, and vegita and bulma came in. he sighed in relief and ran over to hug his mom.

"Your home!"

"How'd it go?" vegita asked with amusement in his tone of voice.

"…Better than expected I guess" trunks said glaring at his stubborn father. Vegita simply smirked and headed to the kitchen, bulma smiled and followed him.

"Well, I'm going to bed now…defiantly worn out" trunks said yawning. He stomped up the stairs and went to his room for a peaceful sleep. His parents went to bed soon after him and the house was soon silent and calm.

REVIEW! PLEAAAAAAAAAASEEEEEE


End file.
